


L'heure propice aux enchantements

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Hogwarts, Pre-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur se laisse déconcentrer de son cours d'enchantements par Molly Weasley, autrement plus enchanteresse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'heure propice aux enchantements

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.

"Je crois que je m'ennuie." réalisa brutalement Arthur Weasley à la quarante-et-unième minute du cours d'enchantements. "On n'est pas en cours de Binns, pourtant."

Ce n'était pas qu'il se désintéresse totalement des techniques pour rendre un objet transparent. Au contraire : il avait l'impression de les avoir comprises, et n'étant pas habitué à ne pas avoir besoin de suivre son cours, il s'ennuyait.

Il décida de se concentrer sur autre chose : par exemple, sa voisine de devant-à-droite, Molly.

Il la voyait tous les jours depuis un certain nombre d'années, pourtant. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé depuis qu'elle était rentrée de vacances, et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'observer correctement, même s'il avait _senti_ une différence. Elle portait les mêmes robes, pourtant, et elle ne semblait pas avoir grandi, ni grossi, ni maigri...

Si, peut-être avait-elle minci un peu. Cela ne se voyait pas vraiment sur sa taille, mais son cou semblait plus fin, et ses poignets aussi. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la maigreur de type j'ai-grandi-trop-vite d'Arthur, pourtant.

Le chignon de cheveux relevés laissaient échapper quelques très courtes boucles rousses sur la nuque blanche, et Arthur ressentit une très nette envie de l'embrasser, juste à cet endroit, dans le cou.

"Je crois que je ne m'ennuie plus." pensa-t-il fugitivement. Oui, la nouvelle Molly semblait plus agréable à effleurer que l'ancienne, pour quelques changements imperceptibles de formes, d'odeur, de maintien. Jamais un cours d'enchantements n'avait été plus riche en enseignements, décida Arthur.

Il regarda ses poignets fins, ses petites mains rondes ; et elles étaient tellement jolies qu'il mit bien une minute entière avant de se rendre compte que tout comme lui, elle avait renoncé à prendre des notes. A la place, elle écrivait dans un carnet minuscule, muni de ce qui ressemblait à un sort de fermeture. Un journal intime de fille, très probablement.

Inexplicablement, Arthur se sentit exclu, de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle était en train de noter dans ce carnet. Et si elle était en train de penser à un autre garçon ? Peut-être qu'elle aussi, en ce moment même, regardait son voisin de devant-à-droite ? Ou un autre - car le voisin de devant à droite n'avait aucun attrait, constata Arthur. Mais qui pouvait comprendre le coeur des filles ? Et si elle ne partageait pas son avis ?

Je te regarde, pensa Arthur de toutes ses forces, pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ? (Parce que tu devrais te retourner, et que le professeur le verrait, mais je t'assure, ce n'est pas une bonne raison.)

Bien sûr, cela n'eut aucun effet.

Et si elle était en train de faire la liste des garçons les plus sexy de la classe ? Oui, c'était bien ce que faisaient les filles. Les garçons aussi, mais dans l'autre sens ; et Arthur se rendit comte que Molly était en train de concourir pour la première place avec Lorina Hodges, la superbe blonde de sixième année, par surprise, sans qu'il l'ait vue monter dans son classement le moins du monde.

Et si il n'était pas dans sa liste, hein ? L'idée le rendit furieux. En même temps, elle était très probable. Arthur avait l'impression, pour ce qui concernait l'esthétique, d'avoir toujours été placé dans un milieu mou, bien loin des joueurs de Quidditch athlétiques comme des boutonneux aux dents jaunes.

L'envie de l'embrasser lui picotait toujours les lèvres, mais était passée d'une imagination douce à une sorte de manque. Que ferait-il si elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse ?

Ce n'était pas censé être douloureux, de regarder les jolies filles ! D'habitude, cela laissait dans une vague rêverie remplie de sourires béats et de promesses floues. Mais là, c'était différent. Peut-être parce que Molly était une amie, était proche de lui, et que la mettre dans son esprit à la même distance que les idoles féminines de l'école était bien dommage. Ou peut-être aussi parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à la considérer de la même façon...

En tout cas, cela suscitait en lui une tristesse qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie.

Et si il lui demandait de sortir avec elle, et si elle disait non ? La possibilité qu'elle puisse dire non lui faisait mal au ventre, et il n'osait même pas s'imaginer son état si cela se passait en vrai. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se protéger, aucun moyen de s'assurer le succès... et il était peut-être déjà trop tard pour ne pas tenter. L'idée lui était trop douce. Mais il fallait résister. Peut-être était-ce juste la magie de l'instant, le plaisir de la découverte, une crise de folie passagère ? Peut-être serait-elle redevenue une Molly normale après le cours ?

Arthur Weasley fit de son mieux pour détacher son regard de Molly, et pour observer, par exemple, l'horloge murale. Cela ne changea strictement rien à la façon dont il la voyait, devant ses yeux, sur l'horloge même.

"Je crois que je préférais m'ennuyer." conclut-il.

Mais il n'en était pas si persuadé que ça.


End file.
